Linda rosas murcham no final
by nyo-mila
Summary: “sabe Hinata lindas rosas murcham no final, mas espero que essa nunca murche, pois desse jeito você vai ver que o meu amor por você nunca irá acabar”.


_Somos amigos não é? Faz tempo, eu sei... Lembra quando você ia me visitar quando éramos crianças?Brincávamos de tudo, você adorava brincar de massinha... Você ainda gosta Hinata? Mas eu quis, foi uma escolha minha, por favor, não se sinta culpada._

- Eu tenho que ir...

- Por favor, não vá! – suplicava a garota chorando, as lágrimas que se misturavam com a forte chuva.

_Eu não podia, eu tinha que ir, mas você me prendia, como um imã ou como se você carregasse um pedaço de mim, cada minuto longe de você era um minuto de tortura para mim, mas eu precisava..._

- Hinata, eu preciso ir...

- Deidara, você não pode me deixar agora, eu preciso de você! – suplicou mais uma vez a garota abraçando o loiro.

_Você não tem idéia de quantas vezes eu esperei um abraço seu você não sabe o quanto eu te desejava o quanto eu te desejo._

- Não torne isso mais difícil. Eu preciso ir! – pediu o garoto com a voz fraca.

- Por que? – perguntou a menina encarando os olhos azuis do menino.

- Porque eu te amo.

_Eu precisava te falar você é importante para mim... Você é..._

- Então não me deixe...

_...Única._

- Hinata... – sussurrou o garoto no pé do ouvido da morena fazendo a estremecer.

- Si-sim.

_... A mais especial._

- Você precisa saber... – falou o garoto mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha de Hinata fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior e fechar os olhos.

- Do que?

_Eu precisava te dizer..._

- O quanto te desejo. – respondeu o loiro passando os lábios pela bochecha e deslizando perto da boca e devagar a prendendo contra a árvore que eles costumavam ficar em baixo quando eram menores.

- Me mostre então...

_Eu sei que levou a sério minhas palavras..._

Deidara começou a beijá-la, um beijo calmo, logo ele passou a língua pelo lábio da morena em um pedido mudo que ela concedeu, entreabriu os lábios e logo eles foram invadidos pela língua aveludada de Deidara que explorava cada canto e travava uma briga com a língua de Hinata. Hinata passava a mão pela nuca de Deidara fazendo todos os pelos dele se eriçarem e ele começou a fazer um carinho sutil em seu pescoço e depois passear com a mão pelos cabelos negros de Hinata.

_Eu te amei... Eu te amo... E sempre irei te amar..._

Hinata jogou a cabeça para trás e Deidara passava a língua pelo pescoço de Hinata e começou a depositar vários beijos naquela região, Hinata mordia cada vez mais o lábio inferior a fim de não deixar o gemido que se formava na garganta sair, ela agarrava o cabelo macio de Deidara.

_Ah Hinata você sabia me deixar louco mais eu não podia, estava errado, muito errado._

- Não... – sussurrou Deidara dando uns três passos para trás. Ele colocou a mão na cabeça e passou pelo cabelo meio confuso.

- O que foi Deidara? – perguntou Hinata preocupada.

- Está errado, tudo é um erro! Hinata eu tenho que ir! Não podemos ficar juntos é um erro isso!

- É um erro, um risco que eu faria qualquer coisa para correr, arriscar, por que eu te amo Deidara, eu não consigo conviver com isso eu preciso de você!

- Mas eu não preciso de você... – disse Deidara friamente.

_Eu precisava, precisava! Eu ainda preciso e tenho certeza que sempre irei precisar!_

_Naquela noite eu fugi de você. Eu deixei você sozinha, mas eu te deixei uma lembrança, você já se esqueceu de mim Hinata?_

- Hyuuga Hinata?

- Sim sou eu.

- Isso é para você. – um rapaz entregou um pacote para a garota e saiu.

Hinata foi para o seu quarto, não tinha remetente. Ela rasgou o papel e abriu uma caixinha, suas mãos tremiam, era uma rosa de plástico e tinha um papel escrito "sabe Hinata lindas rosas murcham no final, mas espero que essa nunca murche, pois desse jeito você vai ver que o meu amor por você nunca irá acabar". Deidara... – Hinata abraçou a rosa e deixou uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo seu rosto pálido.

_Perdoe-me Hinata por todas as escolhas que fiz, tenho certeza que nenhuma foi certa, nem te amar. Foi mais que um erro, te amar foi um pecado. Você sabia desde o inicio não é? Eu iria trair meu país, trair meus amigos, iria fugir aonde ninguém me encontraria e talvez um dia voltasse para destruir tudo. Você sabia também que após a briga com Uchiha Sasuke eu não sairia vivo. Você sente a minha falta? Eu não pude nem me despedir, me perdoa?  
Eu nunca vou te esquecer, afinal lindas rosas murcham no final... _

OOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOo

**Nyo-mila: **Oiiii pessoinhas, mas uma das minhas one-shots loucas!

Eu adorooo escrever coisas dramáticas!!!!

It is a bang *o*

Essa one-shot é dedicada a** mishaxdeidara **menha fofuxaaa

Ela tinha me pedido há tempos uma one-shot, mas sabe como que sou lesada néh *gota*

Espero que tenha gostado (apesar de estar muitoo horrível) do deidaxhina foi especialmente dedicado a você menha onee-chan ^^

Beijinhos da **nyo-mila**


End file.
